Gem Tones
by RaaJen
Summary: A collection of sixteen chapters, each an individual story, pertaining to various characters with a Royal and/or wealthy background. This is my (late) reply to the Crayola Colour Challenge in WCFC. Prompts used will be at the top of each chapter. Rated T for safety.
1. Onyx

**Disclaimer :: I do not own Winx Club - I just borrow the world and characters.**

 **Prompts :: Onyx & Vague Misery.**

* * *

All it takes is a slither of darkness to taint the happiness of life.

A crowd gathered within the palace courtyard, more gathering by the cemeteries and tombs, while others couldn't bring themselves to leave the safety of bed. A kingdom, usually bedecked in the warmth of fire and life, allowed the darkness inside. One day is all they wanted. One day to mourn the loss of many that hadn't made it. One day for the crushing emptiness of their imprisonment to be displayed across the dimensions. A single day to remember the destruction of a planet.

Within the palace courtyard stood a family of three, two with hair of flame and the third a brunette. Clutching each other, clinging almost desperately. Before them a small memorial, one candle more significant than those surrounding it. The pale green wax, a shade of minty freshness a young girl once favoured so. A single image depicted who the candle represented, blonde hair and amber eyes full of life. A deceased daughter and sister, a warrior who fought to protect the life of her family and people. The crowned princess of a kingdom.

The smaller of the red heads reached out, drawing on the mystical power she carried. The essence that brought their planet to life millennia ago, and once again more recently. Now she used it to light each candle at once, tears filling cerulean eyes as she shared in the misery of many. Her magic took it one step further, the dragon spirit she embodied and protected wanting to ease the pain of all.

A gem flickered into existence, a darkened stone to match their emotions and attire both. One for each mourner across the planet. The young sister, the saviour and remaining princess, cradled the one that landed in her hand. It was an onyx, a contradictory stone that is said to strengthen resolve even as it could weaken it. But more importantly, some on Earth believed this particular gemstone to retain memories of a lost soul, a final imprint of remembrance to help ease crippling grief.

As her powers completed its unspoken task, the remaining daughter was captured in a loving embrace. Her parents, desperate to confirm she was okay, cried in happiness. She had given them an immeasurable gift, the chance to recall their deceased daughter with clarity as if she was still flesh and bone. An outpouring of gratitude that was echoed across the planet with their respective family. Yet the one who restored them from their entrapment ignored it all, savouring the stored memory of being held by an older sibling for the first time.

A few years later light was released from its cage of darkness, welcomed with a warm embrace of tears and happy disbelief. A little sister being held in the protective arms of her older sibling for the first time no longer an imprinted memory, but reality.

* * *

 **Welcome to a brand new story, or rather a collection of sixteen stories. Most of these will stand alone, but some might have the potential to be expanded upon into multiple chapters. That depends on if anyone is interested in such a thing.**

 **_ If you couldn't piece it together, this chapter centres on the Royal Family of Domino - specifically Bloom and Daphne.**

 **_ My interpretation of** Vague Misery **was of remembering those lost in the battle of Domino. Figured a memorial was a good way to do that, and the way it lightened at the end. Gentle, sweet, but sad in nature.**

 **_ I do not update regularly. I write when I have the time and update in a similar manner.**

 **_ Feedback is appreciated! Receiving reviews or a PM is an amazing feeling. You don't have to, but hearing your thoughts brings a smile to my face. Even if you're just pointing out an error.**

 **_ About that, all errors are my own. My eyes aren't perfect, so I am likely to have mistakes scattered about. If you find any, let me know and I'll fix that right up.**

Published :: Jan 31, 2018

Word Count :: 485

 **RaaJen.**


	2. Malachite

**Disclaimer :: I do not own Winx Club - I just borrow the world and characters.**

 **Prompt :: Malachite & Never bite the hand that feeds you.**

* * *

As a little girl Krystal was known to be a kind-hearted soul. She had one friend who saw her as something other than the Princess of Linphea. But when her magic manifested at the age of nine she was considered unstable, a danger to those around her. She had no control, no way to tame the power exploding from her. The people considered her a bad omen, a sign of impending doom to the peaceful planet.

And then she saved her first life, a baby bunny that had been attacked by a larger creature. Suddenly she was a symbol of hope and life, taken under the wing of the medical personnel inside the palace. Tutors were hired to help master the early manifestation of her magic, rather than conceal it as had been done before. In the span of a few hours the princess had gone from a feared entity to one that was almost revered.

"I use it to make paints," Helia, her best friend, had explained as he pressed a green stone into her hands. "It's called malachite. Grandpa says it helps with healing, something about nature and aura. I don't really know what he means, but it might help you. I think it looks like an eye, so you can always pretend I'm watching out for you."

Krystal had thrown her arms around her best friend that day, thanking him for the gift and laughing together as he pointed out the eye in the green stone. The two of them spent the remainder of the day together, playing around the gardens and palace halls as only children truly can. Not once did the young princess let go of the precious stone that day, and surprisingly her magic didn't seem to reach out for any injured soul once. Later, one of the medics told her they often used stones to help focus their healing magic.

From that day Krystal carried a little pouch by her hip, filled with powdered malachite stones while the one Helia had gifted her hung from a cord around her neck. A talisman of protection.

The day someone tried to assassinate her mother, only to injure themselves in the process, Krystal was ready. Her mother was fine, taken care of by more experienced medical professionals and healers. Meanwhile she crouched over the man who had tried to destroy her family, eyes narrowed in a glare. The young princess knew the man, he was a respected worker in the palace, the head chef to be exact.

Well, Helia's Grandpa always said to never bite the hand that feeds you. She and Helia never knew what he meant by that either and thought him crazy, but she figured it suited the situation best. The would-be assassin had hurt her mother, the woman who had given him a job. And now she must be the hand in the saying, the one taking care of him despite what he had tried to do. He had admitted to wanting her and her mother dead and the crown for himself. That was not okay.

Everyone thought it was a mistake when he died, leaving a ten year old to heal the man surely constituted as one. Krystal knew better. She knew of the powdered malachite she had made him swallow, the false promises she whispered that the toxic substance would heal him. She had felt his soul slipping through her fingers and made no effort to hold it there. And she watched it all, grim satisfaction colouring her eyes.

Later she would break down, let her mother comfort her and reassure her that it was just an accident. Helia would distract her, drawing her into their games and painting little pictures to decorate her room with. And she would put on an act, play the broken hearted girl they all expected of her. But for now, staring into the darkened eyes associated with death, Krystal decided Helia's Grandpa might not be as crazy as they thought.

* * *

 **Chapter two of sixteen, and a darker one at that. This chapter and the previous are actually ones I had written up earlier. What you see is a revised edition of old drafts.**

 **_ Obviously this focuses on Princess Krystal of Linphea and her childhood friend, Helia. His Grandpa Saladin is semi important, mostly beacse I've always thought Saladin likely to sprout old sayings and wisdom.**

 **_ Thank you to everyone has viewed this in the 12 odd hours it's been published. Shout to** QueenKhioneandFernis **who has also decided to put this story on their favourite and alert list!**

 **_ I'm posting this because I'm sick in the middle of summer and can't watch the Super Blue Blood Moon taking place outside WHILE the Lady Aurora Australis dances with a naked eye glow (beams in camera!). If I wasn't needing to distract myself this would not have been up for another few days. Sickness always strikes at the worst time.**

 **_ Finally, I like your feedback again. Reviews make my heart swell and sometimes entices my muse to keep writing. You don't have to review, though, just know I appreciate those who do and the chance it gives for me to improve my writing.**

Published :: Feb 1, 2018

Word Count :: 666

 **RaaJen.**


	3. Rose Quartz

**Disclaimer :: I do not own Winx Club - I just borrow the world and characters.**

 **Prompt :: Rose Quartz & "I don't care how hard it is for us to stay together. There is nothing worse than when we are apart."**

* * *

There was always something trying to keep them away from each other. The most common cause was a new villain, a threat levelled at the known universe seemingly every year. Each year they would step up, the group an even number of six since their second year, his flame haired beauty at the front and often the target. And he would follow her, phantoblade drawn and blood pounding with the thrill of battle, a burning need to protect her. When he could not protect her, he would save her.

For you see, Prince Sky of Eraklyon was in love with the lost princess of a dead kingdom instead of his promised fiancée. He was in love with Bloom.

Yet the world seemed desperate to keep them away from one another. It wasn't just the yearly crop of villains, but his own stupidity and ex-fiancée, the pressures of their respective families and individual jealousy. Magic did not help in that, even now the vague memory of being bewitched by Valtor left him checking over his shoulder. Or that time he lost the pendant handed down through his family, how its story was considered a myth until his own memory had disappeared. And all the times Diaspro intervened and created tension.

Even now he hadn't forgotten the time his own father had demanded he break up with her. Just after he had decided to propose to her in the gardens, spur of the moment and unprepared as he was. He had just figured the promise ring was enough from the party once Domino was revived. It had broken him, tore him apart. He hadn't given in, returning to his princess and saving the known universe once again. She seemed to glow that day, reminding him once again why he had fallen in love with the mysterious beauty.

There was no one reason, but many. Her kindness. Her heart. Her forgiving nature. The way her anger exploded outwards, protecting those she cared for. The smile she saved for her friends, and that special one just for him. The way her eyes would narrow at their enemies, fixing them with a glare promising pain. Her determination that drove her to save Domino and the wider universe time and time again.

By the great dragon he loved everything about her.

This time he was prepared. Another ring to replace the promise ring, an upgrade really. A band of silver, embedded with a rose quartz gem as the focus and two smaller diamonds on either side. Simple, elegant, yet not as perfect as the girl he would give it to. It was to be a sign of his promise to her, of a future side by side with her as his wife and queen.

Right now it was nestled inside a little navy box, cushioned on the velvet fabric within. A little box he was reaching for as he knelt before her, gazing into the cyan eyes widening in surprise above him. The tears were already filling them, that smile she shared only with him growing wider. And he knew her answer already, even though he was yet to ask and she reply.

"I don't care how hard it is for us to stay together," he murmured, smiling at the soft laughter she let out in answer to those words. "There is nothing worse than when we are apart."

A pause, long enough to open the little box. The sun catching the gems. A single tear rolling down her cheek, her eyes sparkling brighter than ever with emotion. The joy filling her face, the love shining in her gaze.

"Will you stand by my side forever more, Bloom? Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

And with that one word his arms were full of his crying fiancée, her momentum knocking him to the ground as he held her. No more would the naysayers keep them from each other. In the end he had chosen her, just as she had him.

* * *

 **Hi lovelies, I'm bringing you chapter three of sixteen now. This is obviously a lighter chapter in content, and something I struggled writing. I'm not sure if it flows okay or of how well I've written Sky - he is one of my least favourite characters. Do let me know your thoughts on how badly (or maybe how well) I portrayed him.**

 **_ The focus is clearly Sky and Bloom, and a second attempt at their engagement after Erendor made Sky cancel the first. I consider the first movie to be more of a promise as mentioned within the chapter. Hope you're all okay with that. If not, let me know your own views on it!**

 **_ The next chapter will be up when I have time - uni is starting up again and I don't have much time to write for pleasure to begin with. Same with the next chapter for** Familial Foes **. I promise I'm working on it if you read that as well!**

 **_ I like reviews! You don't have to, but seeing them makes my day!** QueenKhioneandFernis **is so far the only person to review, so another shout out to them! It really did make my day, promise. And I'm glad to hear you are enjoying these little ficlets.**

 **_ Same with anyone who decides to favourite and/or follow! You also make my day, so another shout out to** TemaLove20 **who placed this on their follow list! Thank you very much.**

Published :: Feb 18, 2018

Word Count :: 663

 **RaaJen.**


	4. Peridot

**Disclaimer :: I do not own Winx Club - I just borrow the world and characters.**

 **Prompts :: Peridot & To Steal.**

* * *

Diaspro wasn't exactly the best human, the whole kingdom if Isis knew it. So did her parents, the curtains opening as they realised exactly how vindictive their daughter and heiress truly was. First they tried simple measures, pleas and wishes for her to change into someone better, giving her greater responsibility within the kingdom. The only change that occurred was their daughter hoarding the power, delegating tasks to others she considered to be lesser creatures.

Before long, the complaints they received from the general public grew worse. Threats were issued, a few trying to attack the girl as she travelled outside the palace walls. It wasn't until there was riot within the audience chamber one day did her parents finally take more drastic measures. Calling their daughter into the room, announcing that she was being thrown out and cut off from the family funds indefinitely, that she had to clean up her act and find an ounce of compassion in her heart for those less fortunate.

And so, after a significant tantrum involving tears, yelling and wild magic, Diaspro was left outside the palace walls. Needless to say, the heiress was scared. She had only a change of clothes in a bag, a little bit of money her parents had given her until this mess was over, and nowhere to stay as night rapidly approached. The vindictive blonde, usually surrounded by her carefully picked entourage, was alone. Truly alone that is, not just lacking company, for outside the palace she called home she had no one. Sky refused to talk to her, and she had no friends to turn towards. She was, for the first time, lost, and in need of a bed for the night.

The next day dawned, as obnoxiously cheerful as it possibly could be. The bare room washed in sunlight was a reminder of what she had lost, the sub-par breakfast she was served only making her new situation all the more real. Then, to make matters worse, she had to pay for the room and food. In one night, all she had to her name was a few coins and a dishonoured title. Nothing. She was nothing, lowered to the place of a lesser being like those she had towered above only days before.

Anger rose in her eyes, her form flickering from human to fairy, magic sparking wildly around her. Gemstones erupted at her feet, only to vanish seconds later. Some ricocheted away from her, bouncing off the buildings that lined the street she walked. Others still, with the polished facets she created, sliced the tender skin of those filling the street. Yet, consumed in her anger and grief so, the blonde did not realise this. She was alone, penniless, and lacking the power she so craved.

Then, that's when it hit. An idea so simple and brilliant it was absolutely perfect. She wouldn't even need to get her hands dirty.

Magic, while powerful in nature, was typically temporary. The gemstones she created to attack and shield with disappeared, as did other branches of magic she tried her hand in. Yet, with her connection to the stones and knowledge of that which is wanted, Diaspro could easily find real ones and sell them for money without breaking a sweat. She knew where the mine of Isis was located, knew how precious the gems found within were. All she had to do was arrive in the cover of night and call what she could to the surface for her picking.

Peridot.

The green gem she disliked so popped into her mind. While it was not the most prized on Isis, it was rare to find them on other realms. Many had come to try and steal the gem before, though little found success. She could take the gems, hide them in her bag and leave Isis for Ohm where they were most sought. Why, she didn't care. The money she would get from this was all that mattered. Money equated to power and popularity, something she needed both of to try and take Sky back from Bloom one day – that was her ultimate goal after all.

So, in the darkness of night, the heiress did just as she had planned. Stealing from her own people, she gathered as much of the peridot she could summon to the surface and left to sell it in the realm of Ohm. Night after night she drew on her magic to find the gems, travelling by day to offload her haul into eager arms in exchange for a hefty price. Diaspro saved each dollar, waiting for opportunity to strike and get back at the princess who stole her fiancé.

And strike back she did, no longer considered nobody as she took the role of liason to King Erendor of Eraklyon. She was by his side, placed in charge of Sky's wellbeing, and in the public spotlight again. She was gaining power, influence, respect, much more than selling precious gems through the underground ever could. But more importantly, in her new position of power, the blonde heiress to Isis could once again make a claim for the heart of her fiancé and return in good graces to her parents. No one could deny a princess, after all.

* * *

 **Chapter four has been delivered. Sorry for the wait, but you were forewarned that I had little time to write now. Now on to the notes.**

 **_ Guest :: Thank you for the review! I'm working on something for Stella and Brandon, though I'm not sure when it will be coming. Do keep reading for now and I'll try to get it up soon.**

 **_ Peridot was the chosen gem for this as it was once kept in reserve for only the Pharoh's of Egypt, though many would try to steal the gem for themselves under the cover of night. Peridot was the best substitute considering I have already used Malachite, which is one of the precious gems of the Goddess Isis in which this planet is named.**

 **_ While not necessary, I appreciate all reviews, favourites, and follows if you feel so inclined or wish for one of these to be expanded upon. If you choose not to, then keep enjoying these little stories.**

Published :: May 5, 2018

Word Count :: 876

 **Raa_Jen.**


	5. Tiger's Eye

**Disclaimer :: I do not own Winx Club - I just borrow the world and characters.**

 **Prompts :: Tiger's Eye Swiss Chocolate.**

* * *

Stella had been busy for the last week, a new flash of inspiration having struck her in the early morning. And so, for the last week, she had been holed up in her studio upstairs in a hive of activity. Designs were being drawn up left, right and centre. Some mannequins were in various states of distress with fabric scattered everywhere, while others held almost complete designs. Despite the chaos, the Solarian princess knew exactly what was going on and where everything was. Fashion design was her passion after all.

The blonde paused for a moment, looking around her studio with pride. She could already see the designs on her friends, the winter wear for the incoming cold season. Each outfit was tailored for the individual, cut a particular way to best suit their body shape. The colours were carefully picked to complement their skin tone, and with care to avoid those which were disliked. Yet, with a careful balance, the theme was there. Winter outfits, each with a woollen touch for that extra touch of warmth and comfort.

This particular collection, it was almost complete. She already had ideas for the following spring season, for both the warmer days and those that promised rain and storms. Pastels with a pop of colour in the prints, either floral or animal would potentially work. She still had time before deciding on that, Musa's new winter outfit just wasn't working right now and she had no idea why. It just, it didn't feel complete.

Stella pursed her lips, placing her hands on her hips as she eyed it critically. The colours were there, a deep red with blue and purple accents. Hmm, maybe jeans would work better than the leggings, it would add that tomboyish flair Musa embodied. A click of her fingers changed that in an instant, her hazel eyes looking over the ensemble. It was better, almost there.

"Stella?"

"Ack!"

The blonde princess jumped at the interruption, stumbling as her foot got caught in excess fabric littering the wooden floors. She turned to face the intruder, managing to regain her balance in the process. She had been taught from a young age how to recover from missteps, now it was just an ingrained habit to remain composed majority of the time. Of course, that never stopped her from having fun.

All that flew from her mind, a smile lighting her face as the brunette made himself known with a coy smile. Stella squealed happily, all but transforming to fly into his arms. It had been a while since she saw Brandon, and the bubbling of happiness that filled her could not be contained. A gentle kiss, a tight hug, and laughter as he managed to spin her around without falling over her designs and materials.

"Schnookums! I missed you!" she smiled up at him, which must have been contagious as he flashed his own grin at her.

"Hey Stel, I missed you too. And, I brought a gift," Brandon replied, almost teasingly as he picked up a gift she had neglected to spy on one of her work benches. Her eyes lit up, excited at the prospect of her boyfriend spoiling her even more as the package was passed into her own hands. Except, there was one problem…

"I don't have anything for you."

"You don't have to have anything for me," he laughed, planting a kiss on her forehead. "I just wanted you to know how much I missed you."

"Stella all but beamed, pulling away as she began to rip into the wrapping paper. Shreds of gold and silver went flying, as well as the pink ribbon that had been tied around it. She knew she was acting like a little kid, but gifts were always exciting, particularly when Brandon was the one to give them to her. Still, she paused upon reaching the last layer, carefully peeling the paper back to reveal the surprise beneath.

"Oh, Brandon, it's beautiful," she breathed, lifting out a bracelet that lay within. "Thank you."

She slipped it over her wrist, admiring how the light caught the diamonds embedded in the band, how it was refracted around the room in the form of rainbows. Yet despite the diamonds, the darkened jewel with yellowed streaks was the real attention grabber. It looked unique, the coloured streaks uneven in pattern and shade, scattered through the darker blacks and browns. Looking at it, she felt inspired, determined. It was perfect.

"I'm glad you like it, Stella. I just thought it might bring you some luck. The jeweller said it was meant to bring balance and good fortune," Brandon paused, rubbing the back of his neck almost sheepishly as he grinned at her. "Besides, the streaks reminded of the sun and how it lights up the darkest shadows, like you do."

"That's so sweet!" Stella squealed, hugging him once more before pulling out the last of her gift, a box of the chocolate from Earth that she enjoyed. "Thank you, Brandon, this is perfect."

"Well, I was hoping we could enjoy that chocolate while watching a movie? It's been a few weeks since we saw each other."

"It's a date," she answered, only to glance back over her shoulder to Musa's incomplete outfit. "How about you go downstairs and pick one? I'll be there in a second. I just need to finish this…"

"Okay, two minutes before I came back to drag you away from your work," came the reply, accompanied by a gentle squeeze before he turned to leave her studio.

"She gave a small wave, even as she turned around to face the troublesome design. Stella knew what was needed now, a pattern, maybe a dark grey to imitate the yellows in the centrepiece of her new bracelet. Yes, that would work for the sweater, give it some edge and a unique design that was perfect for Musa. Grey and red, with the jeans, and if the purple was removed it would be just about done.

A few clicks of her fingers, a twist of her wrist. Magic danced around her and the design, altering that which needed altering, and also cleaning up just a little. She stepped back as her magic fizzled out, her hazel eyes once again critiquing the outfit she had been labouring over for days. Yes, that was it. Completed, finished, absolutely perfect for Musa.

"Yes!" She yelled, running downstairs and practically flying into Brandon's arms once more. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're a genius, Brandon, an absolute genius! Thank you."

Her lips met his, locking them together in a passionate kiss. Stella poured her gratitude into it, her relief at being finished, and her excitement for spending some time with him. She was so very grateful to have him to support and love her, to believe in her when others seemed dubious. Brandon was, at least to her, an inspiration.

"I know, Stel. Now should we open that chocolate?"

A laugh, shared between the both of them, and another quick kiss as they settled in for the movie. Today was only getting better as she got to spend time with her best friend and boyfriend. The chocolate and bracelet, well it just made it that much sweeter.

* * *

 **Chapter five is officially up. I spent a while on this particular chapter, I found writing Stella to be difficult. I just hope I did her character justice. Let me know what you think.**

 **_Flora :: Unfortunately I will not be writing specifically about Flora and Helia in this collection, but they are among my favourite couples so will get their time to shine at a later date. That doesn't dismiss the possibility of cameo's in future chapters!**

 **_I have been, and will continue to, receive my information on individual gems from the** crystalvaults **website. Feel welcome to look them up if you're interested!**

 **_As always, thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows. I appreciate you all. Even if you choose not to, seeing that people have visited the story is a wonderful feeling. Keep being amazing, everyone.**

Published :: July 27, 2018

Word Count :: 1210

 **Raa_Jen.**


	6. Moonstone

**Disclaimer :: I do not own Winx Club - I just borrow the world and characters.**

 **Prompts :: Moonstone & "My wife and I were very happy until we met."**

* * *

"My wife and I were very happy until we met," the recently crowned King Radius muttered to his friend, King Terendor. He was on holiday at Andros, or rather finalising a new trade deal between the two planets. At least that's what he had told his new wife when she questioned him. It wasn't really her business, she had no experience with ruling a kingdom unlike him.

"What do you mean?" came the rumbling voice of his old friend. He looked up to meet the eyes of the other man, seeing confusion there. His attention returned to the stretch of sand before them, how the waves rolled up to lap at the shore and the sun's warmth upon his skin. Of course, that warmth was diluted compared to the sun of Solaria, but they were the planet of light and all things associated with it compared to Andros and its more aquatic nature.

"Luna, well she's a beauty, you know that. Her long hair, slender figure, those wide blue eyes of hers. But she's so different, Terendor, nothing like who she claimed to be in our years of exchanging letters." Radius paused to run his hands through his hair in frustration. "She's not sweet and innocent as she claimed, rather an argumentative woman who thinks she knows best. She won't listen to me, she judges my every word and action. We argue so much it's tiring. Having little Stella running around and waking us up at night doesn't help."

"You, my friend, are stressed. My Aisha is the same, keeping us on our toes and leaving us with shorter tempers than normal. It's pass, Radius, you'll see. Maybe try giving her a gift in apology?"

"Yeah, you're probably right, just stress and exhaustion getting to us. I'll do that, give her a gift," Radius relaxed a little, clapping his hand on Terendor's shoulder, a sign of the camaraderie they shared. "Thank you, my friend, what would I do without you?"

A loud booming laugh echoed in the empty air around them, the only answer needed to his question.

 **[time skip and location change takes place here]**

Radius wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead as he paced outside his daughter's bedroom door. Luna was inside, reading their little girl to sleep and would soon be walking out to do whatever she did of a night before retiring. Well, hopefully he could convince her to relax a little tonight. They needed it, the both of them, to try and restore the happiness that seemed to have been fading since meeting face to face on their wedding day.

"Radius?"

He startled, stopping mid-step as he looked up at his wife. She had tilted her head to the side, raising a single eyebrow before beckoning him to follow her. No doubt it was to keep Stella from awakening, getting her to sleep was never an easy task regardless of the energy she burned when the sun was up. So he followed her, walking through the palace corridors with only their footsteps to be heard. Eventually they stopped in the library, which made sense once he recalled that Luna had once divulged a love for literature.

"Luna, I want to say I'm sorry," Radius blurted out as his wife opened her mouth to speak. He wanted to say it not, to give her the gift before he lost his nerve or they fell into another argument. "This won't make up for everything, but I figured it might help?"

He passed her the small box he had clasped in his hands, tied with only a ribbon, and kept an eye on the blonde he had married. Her brows furrowed first in confusion, her eyes soon lighting up in surprise as she took the box in her hands and pulled upon the string to untie the bow. Radius held his breath as she pulled the ribbon off completely and lifted the lid to reveal the contents within.

"A trip to Orez?" Luna questioned as she pulled out the first item, three tickets promising them travel to the ancient planet.

"I overheard you saying you missed home, so I figured we could make a small holiday of it and take Stella?" Radius was uncertain now, maybe that wasn't the best gift he could've chosen. "She should know where you were born and raised, that Solaria was not always your home."

Nothing was said as Luna put them aside, but he did notice the way her eyes seemed to soften. Maybe it wasn't as bad a gift as her reaction first lead him to believe. It was a relief, but there still remained one more item, one that had her mouth opening in surprise. Or was it shock? Radius couldn't be sure, he had never been good at picking up on the emotions of others. Maybe it was a display of abject horror? Once again he was holding his breath.

"Radius, they're beautiful," Luna murmured as she lifted the earrings out of the box. They were relatively simple, a dark metal paired with moonstones in a curved pattern similar to a DNA strand. He had been unsure about it, but the jeweller had recommended them once hearing of the trip they would take and as a sign of their love and happiness. Well, the love and happiness the kingdom thought they shared. Hopefully these earrings were a step to rectifying that paired with the trip. "Thank you."

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" He chuckled as he released his breath, shoulders relaxing at the smile she shared with him. His heart seemed to flutter once in excitement, the same way it did when he received a new letter from her before they met. Maybe there was hope for them, even when he had considered it lost.

"For now, though I believe one more thing could make it better?" Luna asked coyly. The question was accompanied by her fingers trailing down his arm, the way she rose to her toes to whisper in his ear. Radius was quick to spirit her into their shared bedroom, locking the doors behind him as they spent the night among the sheets.

* * *

 **So I'm rather positive we all know exactly what Radius and Luna are getting up to among those sheets. Makes for a pretty good apology, hmm?  
** **Anyway, I struggled a little with this chapter again and finally decided to settle upon sharing this version of it. I think this is probably my worst chapter to date, but do let me know what you think. Now onto my mandatory notes.**

 **_Winxer4Life (Guest) :: As you can see I am continuing this collection of shorts. Don't worry, more will follow, I just don't know when. Thank you for your review and sharing your enjoyment with me!**

 **_Layla (Guest) :: Unfortunately I shall not be following that prompt in this collection. What I can do, if you agree, is to put your idea aside to potentially explore at a later date. I'm not promising anything, but that's the best I can do for now.**

 **_Just a small shout out to** xSmallLadySerenity13 **who has placed this story on their follow list! Thank you so much for your support.**

 **_Life has been a bit tough for me right now, but I'm coping (just). I just want you all to know how amazing you are for giving up your time to read this collection of shorts, and how much it means to me. And if you're going through a tough time, remember how strong and amazing you are. I'm here if you ever need to talk to someone.**

Published :: Sept 6, 2018

Word Count :: 1021

 **RaaJen.**


	7. Ruby

**Disclaimer :: I do not own Winx Club - I just borrow the world and characters.**

 **Prompts :: Ruby & Excalibur.**

* * *

Growing up Oritel had spent countless hours watching his father. The way he moved with confidence, the power exuded with each word he spoke. It was inspiring, the way his father could command the attention of all just by stepping into a room. And while it was all impressive, none of it was more so than when he had watched his father stroll onto the training grounds with sword in hand. He was a different person then, shedding the noble regalia of his title in favour of a bloodthirsty gleam. It was both scary and humbling. Oritel loved it, even as he feared it.

Yet when the day came to end, the sun nearing the horizon as the sky turned to warm hues of pink and orange, his father changed again. Gone was the bloodthirsty warrior on the battlefield, and gone was the mantle of king. The only person that remained by Oritel's bed each night was his dad, a gentle man with kind smile to share. It was his favourite part of the day, even as exhaustion made his limbs heavy and his body neared the precipice of sleep.

"Dad," Oritel whispered each night, a gentle tug on the older man's robes getting him to settle on the bed. Once settled Oritel would shuffle closer, resting his head against the man's lap as old fingers soothed through his hair.

"Yes, Oritel?" would come the chuckled reply, a fond smile tugging at the corners of the man's lips as his shoulders relaxed. This moment, in the minutes of dusk turning to night, Domino's King shed the weight of duty he carried in favour of his son's.

"Can you tell me a story, please?" Another whisper, Oritel too scared to say it louder. Other kids would mock him, still asking for a story when he was now ten. They had mocked another child for it, a girl who lived in the palace with her parents. Oritel didn't want it to happen to him, didn't want to look weak among those he played with in his spare time, those he would one day be tasked to protect.

"Hmm… How about I tell you the tale of Excalibur? It's an old legend from Earth, but few know it as the sword I wield today."

Oritel nodded eagerly. He loved hearing stories from Earth. It was so different, largely populated by humans who lacked any magic. There those with magic had to hide to protect themselves, to survive another day and keep the planet prosperous. Earth itself was so distant to what he knew, that with each new tale he was told the young prince only became more excited. More than once he had vowed to visit the planet when older, to experience the tales he had been told for himself.

Yet as the hand on his head stilled, Oritel turned his eyes upwards to face his father. Each word the old King spoke enthralled him, eyes lighting up in surprise and awe. Blankets would be pulled up close to his face when moments of terror would strike, only for that terror to be erased with a fond promise that his dad would always protect him from the monsters. And in moments of sadness his eyes would well up with tears, sniffling as he wiped the evidence away before they could fall. They tale of Excalibur drew him as any story his father told in these moments did.

"You know," the King whispered as Oritel struggled to keep his eyes open any longer. "My own sword is fashioned after the one King Arthur threw into the lake."

"But Dad," Oritel had whined tiredly as he processed the words, curling one hand under his cheek. "You're King Arthur, you have the same name. That means your sword is Excalibur."

No answer greeted Oritel's reply, at least none that he had heard. Domino's King simply shifted his son's head from his lap to a pillow in the same movement as he rose to his feet. He leaned back over to brush the hair from Oritel's face, tucking the blankets carefully under his chin with an indulgent smile. Oritel was always so eager and energetic, desperate to grow up before his time, except in the minutes where dusk turned to night.

"Aye, but there is one difference," the old king murmured as he turned down the lights. Even though Oritel was now sleeping, he would finish the story, he always did. "This sword, Oritel, has a ruby in its pommel. It's not much, but it is different. Though you'll find out when it's passed from my hand to yours."

He paused by the door then, turning back to face his sleeping son. His shoulders slowly stiffened, his spine straightening as the mantle of King returned to his shoulders all too quickly. The relaxed manner he shared in the presence of Oritel was gone, a memory until the next night would come. Though, as he took the first step outside the bedroom and turned to shut the door, a haunted look entered the King's eyes.

"I hope you need not carry this burden too soon, my son, it is not an easy one to play both King and protector."

* * *

 **Today I bring you a small chapter in celebration of the exam I just finished.  
This time I thought I'd write about a young Oritel and the moments just before bed. Not my best piece of work, but I'm satisfied. Let me know your thoughts please. **

**_Guest :: Thank you for your review. There are many great writers out there, but I'm honoured that you consider me one of them.**

 **_xSmallLadySerenity13 :: Thanks for your review again, and asking how I was going! Things aren't exactly better, but they're getting there slowly.**

 **_Just want to give a shout out to** Musa Tecna bestfriends Forever **,** Brella 4ever **, and** **! Thank you for adding this story and me to your favourite and follows lists.**

 **_** **Thank you to everyone supporting me in writing this, and putting up with my terrible update schedule. You are all amazing people.**

Published :: Oct 31, 2018

Word Count :: 871

 **RaaJen.**


End file.
